Ikatan
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: Dulu aku tidak percaya akan hal itu...  Bagiku, itu hanyalah sebuah ikatan. Yeah, ikatan yang hanya terucap di mulut saja...  Ikatan yang menurutku sangat tidak penting...  Naruto POV, mind to read and review?


Sahabat…..?

Dulu aku tidak percaya akan hal itu...

Bagiku, itu hanyalah sebuah ikatan. Yeah, ikatan yang hanya terucap di mulut saja...

Ikatan yang menurutku sangat tidak penting...

Sesungguhnya aku satu kali saja, sangat menginginkan seseorang yang dapat aku sebut sebagai sahabatku...

Sayangnya, tidak ada...

Semua orang yang mendekatiku, itu dikarenakan mereka ingin mendekati Sasuke, rival abadiku...

Ya, itulah mengapa aku menganggap sahabat sebagai sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya ikatan yang tidak lebih dari sekedar **SAMPAH**!

**Ikatan**

By : Yoshizawa Sayuri

Discleamer : Naruto isn't mine, Mashashi Kisimoto

Rated : T

Warning : STRAIGHT, OOC maybe CANON, AU, abal

Pairing : Maybe no pairing..

Read and enjoy it~ ^^

Akhirnya saia kembali lagi setelah sekian lama vakum…

[-.-']

Ya udah deh..

Daripada bosen mending,

Langsung baca aja ya...

.

.

.

Met baca...! ^^

**_Ikatan****_**

Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak memiliki orang yang pantas disebut sebagai sahabat di dunia ini. Semua orang menjauhiku, mengataiku monster, atau apalah yang berarti bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak penting dan harus dienyahkan dari dunia ini. Pernah terpikir olehku apa sebab mereka menjauhiku? Mengapa mereka begitu jahat? Apa salahku pada mereka? Dan akhirnya aku mengerti. Bahwa semua penderitaan yang aku alami karena ini. Karena dia semua orang menjauhiku, karena dia semua orang mengataiku monster, dan karena dia juga aku sama sekali tidak memiliki sahabat sampai saat ini.

Perlahan aku mulai mencoba untuk menerima kehadirannya di dalam tubuhku. Aku mulai mencoba untuk memunculkan rasa percaya diriku kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai merangkak naik, mencoba mencari teman atau sahabat diantara segerombolan orang yang membenciku. Tapi, sayangnya semua itu tidak juga aku dapatkan. Hanya kebencian, cacian dan amarah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka tentang diriku. Mereka tidak pernah mau sedikit saja, menghargai keberadaanku di sini.

"Eh, liat tuh..!" seorang wanita paruh baya penjual bento menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku saat aku melewati daerah pertokoan di Desa Konoha.

"Ada apa..?" wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya bertanya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan wanita di sebelahnya, ke arahku.

"Itu...!" wanita penjual bento itu semakin memperkeras volume suaranya. Bermaksud menegaskan atau agar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku tidak tahu.

"Maksudmu Naruto..?" wanita disebelahnya memandang heran ke arahku.

"Iya, orang yang sudah MEMBUNUH kedua orang tuanya saat dia baru saja dilahirkan. Orang yang sudah membunuh Yondaime, pemimpin desa kita." wanita penjual bento itu berkata dengan volume maksimal dan dengan menegaskan kata 'membunuh' yang dia ucapkan. Seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang sangat hina, padahal aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya korban dari dia. Ya, dia yang membuatku seperti ini.

Aku terus berjalan melewati mereka, mereka semua yang memandang jijik ke arahku. Mungkin jika Kakek Sarutobi tidak merawatku selama ini, aku pasti sudah habis ditangan mereka. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka, sampah-sampah di sekitarku. Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. tidak ada kata menangis lagi dalam kamusku. Semua sudah terlalu biasa.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki flat tempat tinggalku selama ini. Tempat ini sangat jauh dari mereka semua. Sangat jauh dari sampah-sampah yang selalu memandang jijik ke arahku dan selalu mengataiku sebagai seorang pembunuh, tanpa tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Flat ini merupakan hadiah dari Kakek Sarutobi saat aku masuk Akademi Ninja untuk pertama kali. Flat ini bersebelahan dengan flat milik Kakashi-sensei, guru sekaligus salah satu dari beberapa orang yang peduli padaku.

Huft..!

Aku menghela nafas saat memasuki flat kediamanku ini. Kuletakkan satu porsi Ramen Ichiraku yang barusaja aku beli di atas meja makan, kubiarkan begitu saja tanpa menyimpannya ke dalam lemari penghangat. Aku membuka lemari es yang berada di sudut kanan ruang makan flat milikku. Kuambil satu kaleng minuman, kemudian membukanya. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku yang selalu tertata rapi, berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada beberapa orang atau seorang teman yang sudi untuk berkunjung ke flat milikku.

Aku mendudukkan diri di tepian tempat tidurku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke samping kanan, menatap jendela yang menampakkan langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran. Perlahan kuteguk minuman yang sedari tadi berada di genggamanku. Terus kuteguk tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Dengan asal kulemparkan kaleng minuman tadi ke arah tempat sampah di balik pintu kamarku.

Klontang..!

Huft! Sepertinya bidikanku kurang tepat. Aku berjalan ke arah kaleng minuman yang terjatuh dengan tidak manisnya itu. Memungut, kemudian melemparnya ke tempat yang semestinya. Kali ini tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah tempat tidurku yang selalu setia menungguku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku, terlentang menatap langit-langit flat milikku. Besok adalah hari pertama aku kembali ke akademi sebagai Genin setelah 6 tahun pendidikan aku lalui. Aku memikirkan bagaimanakah reaksi sampah-sampah itu setelah aku kembali di tengah-tengah mereka besok. Aku terus dan terus memikirkannya hingga mimpi yang indah datang menjemputku.

Jyah, saia bingung. Awalnya saia pengen nih fic cuma prolognya aja. Tapi jadinya malah gini. T_T

Hum, ano.. saia minta saran dari Minasan ya, buat lanjutan critanya mau digimanain, atau mau di sudahi saja ficnya ya?. Khekhekhe..

Arigatou minasan..

.

.

.

Mind to review minna?^^


End file.
